Aprobado
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Como el rubio siempre decía: la risa, al igual que los orgasmos, puede fingirse. Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece y todo lo usual.

**Advertencias:** Claude/Alois de un modo muy unilateral, si se me permite admitir. Hannah/Alois y Thompson/Alois implícitos en la historia. Oh, ya, a quien engaño. Todo explícito, muy explicito, en realidad. Universo Alterno. _Harem!Alois_. Drabble.

* * *

**Aprobado **

Dos buenos gritos de "_¡Sí, así, me encanta!"_ mientras su espalda se arqueaba profundamente al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían en compañía de algunos "_¡Ah~! ¡No pares! ¡Nhhh~!" _gemidos en un tono lo suficientemente acertado y convincente eran suficientes para hacer creer a cualquiera —literalmente, _cualquiera—_ de que su cuerpo estaba tocando el paraíso y sus ojos no eran capaces de siquiera enfocar por la cantidad de placer que debía estar sintiendo con cada nueva estocada dirigida a tocar su próstata.

O al menos ese debía ser el propósito, ¿verdad? _Propósito_, porque en verdad no lo estaba logrando, y el rubio duda sinceramente que algún día logre llegar remotamente cerca. El hombre podría tener un libro de biología al lado y ni aún con ello lograría dar en el dulce punto sensible en su interior.

Evita rodar los ojos en ese momento porque no quedaría nada apropiado hacer un gesto ortero cuando se supone que está temblando y gritando de gusto. Aquello sería toda una pérdida masiva de tiempo y un daño medianamente considerable para sus cuerdas bucales de no ser porque tiene un muy buen motivo para hacerlo —y no habla precisamente de las calorías que quema con las sesiones de sexo en donde hace creer al azabache que es algún tipo de Dios del apareamiento; _perder peso eso es solo un punto extra_—.

Un gemido alto y perfectamente articulado rasga su garganta y eso es suficiente para ambos. O al menos para el otro, quien se deja caer a su lado con la respiración alterada y el menor debe hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no romper en irónicas carcajadas. ¿De qué se supone que está cansado el desgraciado? ¿De mover la cadera de la peor forma que ha visto en su vida? _Por favor_.

Aun así finge que su respiración está el triple de alterada porque, vamos, se supone que acaba de tener el mejor polvo de su vida.

Cómo le gustaría hacerle comillas mentales a aquel "mejor" cuando lo piensa.

—Supongo que toda la planilla acaba de llenarse mágicamente con "A+", ¿verdad~? —pregunta con tono silbante y viperino, como el de una serpiente cascabel, pero muy dulce al final, escondiendo el veneno que debe estar bajo aquel precioso tono de voz. Incluso si es un chico, sabe que es el mejor modo de describir los decibeles en los que habla, otros hombres se lo han dicho, él solo no llegó a esa conclusión.

Claude, a su lado, solo mira al techo y asiente secamente sin mirarlo. Alois se humedece el labio inferior pasando la lengua por este; esa respuesta le basta, porque el bastardo sería más hablador y expresivo si estuviera muerto. Y dicen que los callados son los más apasionados; _basura_. Ese tipo no podría ser mejor en la cama ni aunque le inyectaran todo el lívido del mundo y alguien le enseñara que aquello que tiene entre las piernas sirve para más que vaciar la vejiga luego de tomar mucho café en las mañanas.

—Perfecto, en tal caso…—el rubio se sienta sobre el escritorio y busca por los pantalones grises que debieron quedar botados en el suelo escolar en algún punto desde que entró y le dedicó al de gafas una mirada suficiente para hacerle entender cómo recuperaría y pasaría excelentemente su materia. Necesita notas excelentes para que el infeliz de su tío le siga enviando dinero y si lo que Trancy desear ver es un papel con letras espectaculares, bien, eso es lo que tendrá. _En ningún momento especificó que debía conseguirlas estudiando duro y siendo un estudiante ejemplar_. Pero, _alto_, en realidad él si es un estudiante ejemplar, ¿acaso los buenos estudiantes no son aquellos que hacen felices a sus maestros? Cosa muy distinta era que él lo hiciera de un modo muy propio y peculiar.

El mayor lo mira fijamente y Alois gira a mirarlo, alzando una ceja, y por momento alcanza a resplandecer un enorme fastidio por el sujeto. Podría ser atractivo, pero para el rubio, si no se podía divertir con ello…no le atraía _de verdad_. Aun así entiende la duda en los ojos del otro, es una pregunta clara, le cuestiona si en verdad se marcha.

Entonces y solo entonces el chico le dedica una perfecta y adorable sonrisa, apuntándose la camisa blanca; parece ser suficiente para el otro, y más vale que lo sea, porque definitivamente no obtendrá más que eso y sus falsos jadeos de un placer no proporcionado_. Los callados_, _sinceramente_. Aunque quizá no debería generalizar, después de todo con Thompson no debe fingir en tales cantidades. El trillizo no es exactamente un semental andante, pero no está mal, nada mal. Incluso ha hecho que se corra por logros propios y no haciéndolo utilizar su imaginación en un ciento veinte por ciento —como debe hacer cuando está con el sexualmente impedido que está dejando en el salón detrás de él—.

Camina a lo largo del pasillo mientras mueve los hombros y el cuello, riéndose internamente de la cara que pondrá el Phantomhive cuando repentinamente aparezca superando el promedio general de todos en la clase. Siempre se molesta porque no entiende cómo lo hace, _pft_, otro amargado y frustrado más para agregar a la lista de aquel lugar.

—Es un poco tarde para que esté aun aquí, ¿no cree señor Trancy? —la voz femenina llama la atención y el aludido frena sus zapatillas sobre el pasillo recién brillado. Alza una ceja en dirección a la voluptuosa vicerrectora, con una mirada que solo puede decir '¿_Acaso te importa, perra?'_ que solo hace que esta incline un poco la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no lo creo, _Hannah_ —el chico susurra el nombre de la mujer, haciéndolo bailar en tono obsceno entre la punta de su lengua y el comienzo de su paladar.

—Escuché que estaba teniendo problemas con las clases de cálculo, señor Trancy.

El chico se despereza y sonríe de lado suavemente.

—Los estaba teniendo, si. Pero me asignaron un tutor —y definitivamente Thompson lo puso a _sumar_ hace dos tardes en su enorme departamento—, y el maestro es muy considerado. Hoy me ha dejado presentar un examen extra —que sus cuerdas bucales y pulmones aprobaron perfectamente.

La de largo cabello atado en trenza asiente una vez más y el rubio continúa arrastrando los pies por el corredor antes de escuchar la voz una vez más "Sabe, señor Trancy, que si tiene dificultades con alguna otra materia _puede pedir mi ayuda_"; Alois se detiene y el gesto torcido de hace un rato regresa a curvar el final de sus labios y al menos, aquella sonrisa, sí que es real.

* * *

**Notas:** Tan solo otra historia que escribí hace algunos meses. Vienen más, así que ténganse todos del cuatro letras. Habrá _Harem!Alois _para rato.


End file.
